(OLD) City Of Al Kharid
This page is of the former Al Kharid Roleplay please locate the new up to date one. Greetings, and I hope your stay is long. This is the roleplay, as the title suggests about the city of AL Kharid. Now, this roleplay is for new and experienced, we do not discriminate people from this. If you read future I shall praise you, if not I do not mind! I thank you for your time, for that is all I can ask. This roleplay is set into the city of Al Kharid, run by a emperor, Cuthus Burnett, now, this roleplay has a plot, one I wish not to reveal on this thread, due to the amount of meta-gaming it would be abused by. If you are new to roleplay I can accept that, but if I find your roleplaying skills poor it will result in a hour kick from the F.C, one day for multiple abuses. Now, we use the F.C, "wackyboy1123". We hope one day to make a clan chat, if that happens or not we'll find out. The government is based on a council, five men or women, (including me) shall make decisions to attempt to help the city. As for now we have old men, who are soon requiring to leave there post. When we have enough people we shall vote for the new council. Members Count: Wackyboy1123 Vhosythe42 Xinnar Vice Isafandar Jack0991 Cochise_00 Alliances: Lumbridge: A Alliance has been made with this nation to ensure our import of Food and live animals was not changend with our independence. Varrock: A strong truce has been made with the city on this contract. Present Parties: 1- Lord David Representing Varrock City 2- Cuthus Burnett Representing Al-Kharid Town Location: - Palace Of Al-Kharid, Al-Kharid, Misthalin On This Day It Is Agreed That The Two Nations Of Party 1 And 2 Will Have Both An Economic Alliance and Military Alliance. The Economic Agreement: Varrock Will Provide Al-Kharid With the service of Two of its Architects with specific knowledge, One with knowledge on Commercial Buildings, the Other with Knowledge of Private Buildings and Extension work. There Will Also Be Trade Between The Nations Stating: Varrock Will Export To Al-Kharid - Timber and Stone Al-Kharid Will Export To Varrock - Metals And Gems Signed Party 1 *signed David* Signed Party 2 *signed Cuthus* The Military Agreement: Each City will provide Military aid that will help protect the Citizens of both nations, such as providing defensive protection, border protection and protection of Trade Caravans, Each City Will NOT Provide Military Aid that will act as an Agressive act against the third party such as Attacking Specific Locations, Using a nations army to Flank and attack the enemies or using the allied army to cause harm to other nations trade embargos. Signed Party 1 *signed David* Signed Party 2 *signed Cuthus* Upon This Day Both Parties Signed This Agreement With Legal Intent And Was Not Through Undue Influence Or Duress. Signed Party 1 *signed David* Signed Party 2 *signed Cuthus* Accepted Races: Elves: Elves are tall and graceful and the females are known for their beauty. They are generally human-looking, but have elongated ears, a less-stocky build and greater natural beauty. Elves usually dress in green. Elves have need for neither human technology nor magic, but instead opt for crystal-based weaponry, technology and magic power, granted by Seren, a deity worshipped by elves. Dwarves: In stature, Dwarves tend to be shorter than Humans usually being slightly above human-waist height. They are long-lived, although they tend to be gruff and short in temper. They are particularly fond of ale and often have long beards. Dwarves are particularly well known for being excellent blacksmiths, miners, and craftsmen. Dwarves often use battleaxes and warhammer of all kinds, though some also use crossbows. They live longer than humans. Gnomes: Gnomes are often regarded as more intelligent than most other races, and have a higher standard of living. Gnomes generally love nature, making their homes in treetops and living in heavily wooded forests. Despite their usually peaceful nature, gnomes are well-trained militarily, capable of overwhelming most armies through sheer numbers. They mount prehistoric terrorbirds in conflict to make up for their small size. Using magic, they have unique illusionary, stealth, Guthixian, and spiritual magic using hybrid Elven/Gnome machinery or meditation to amplify it. Most Gnomes, even civilians, carry bows, and some carry metal weaponry in combat. Goblin: The goblins were gullible and followed Bandos to fight in his wars. Since the banishment of Bandos at the end of the Goblins and the dominance of humans, the influence and military might of goblins has lessened and over time goblins (other than the cave goblins, who hid underground) became less and less intelligent with few magical or technological abilities other than forging weapons and armour. Nowadays most goblins live in peace and harmony (sort of) with humans, but they are still violent, rude, unintellegent, and often have delusions of grandeur and think that goblins are the "chosen race" of Bandos the "Big High War God".